Oliver and Company Series Book 1: Treats
by Official-Rita-Fan
Summary: This is the first book out of many to my book series on OAC. In this book, the gang of dogs get's into trouble for chewing almost everything in the house, but then Winston settles the problem by buying them dog treats and bones. But, then the gang soon discovers how addicting the treats are. Will they be able to stop eating the treats? And if not, what will they become of?
1. Chapter 1: Shoes and Curtains

**Finally, I've started on my first book to the new OAC series I'm writing. Hope you enjoy!**

"You guys have got to try this!" Tito yipped as he dug into another one of Winton's (million dollar) shoes.

"Fine leather man!" Tito added as he ripped another chunk of shoe off.

"Oh when will you learn to quit it!" Francis barked lowly. "Winton has already told us,  
not to eat his shoes!" Francis reminded, as he slumped on the couch like any other day.

"Yeah man, but... he didn't name the types of shoes. And... anyhow, these taste great!" Tito mused as he grasped one of the shoe-laces in his mouth and tore it clean off.

"Your going to regret it, is all I can say" Rita added with a flick of her brown bushy tail.

But then Einstein suddenly came rushing into the room, with six pairs of shoes in his huge mouth!

"Well for one... I must agree with Tito" Einstein spoke boldly as he quickly set the shoes down and then began digging into one with his jaws.

"Oh that's just gross..." Francis fretted as he watched the two mutts snap and tear at the fine leather.

"Well if your going to do that anyways, I'd at least advise you to do it where nobody can see you.. like in a closet or something..." Francis huffed.

"Eh, your probably right..." But right as Tito was speaking, Winston came humming into the room.

"la dee da, clean, sweep, mop!" The older man sang a low, and quite boring tune.

"Wash the tables, and srub the floors and then add a little-!" But then Winston was cut off from his (more like stupid) song.

"OH! OH BOTHER! YOU MANGY DOGS! NOT AGAIN!" Winston gasped as he spotted Tito and Einstein's breakfast.

Tito quickly backed away from the shoe. "Uh... it's fine! See!" Tito lied, yet Winston couldn't understand him either way.

"Oh for crying out loud! JENNY!" Winston yelled, making a red-haired, seven year old girl appear at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Winston?" She called.

"Oh, just look at what these dogs have done now!" Winston sighed, pointing with his index finger to the shoes.

"Oh... Oh... well... maybe they were just hungry?" Jenny tried to defend the dogs, but couldn't.

"COULDN'T!? THEY JUST ATE! THEY JUST HAD BREAKFAST, LIKE TWO MINUTES AGO! and then they come in here to have some sorta snack on my shoes!" Winston explained with an angry scowl.

"Well... maybe they were just-..." But Jenny trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"That's what i thought... now go put them downstairs in the basement..." Winston advised as he tried to herd the animals out of the room.

"Basement? Why there?" Jenny asked as she hurried downstairs.

"So they don't get into any more trouble for a while! That'll teach them..." Winston explained angrily before picking up a shoe full of slobber.

"Yuck!" Winston hufeed as he quickly picked up the others and flung them in the trashcan that was at the Kitchen's entrance.

Jenny sighed then looked at the dogs, who were looking back at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Come on guys.." she finally urged.

Then she began to lead them to the basement...

(The Foxworth's had gotten a basement beacuse of the break in from six months ago now...  
When there was a break in, Tito was kidnapped, leaving the gang of dogs having to go track him_...-this all happened in the book **Oliver and Company 2**-)_

"Downstairs, come on..." Jenny urged but then Winston's voice boomed throughout the house again.

"Jennifer! Don't forget Georgette, and that cat of yours!" Winston reminded, which Oliver and Georgette both were upstairs.

Jenny quickly gave a frown. "Not Oliver! He didn't do anything! It as the dogs!" Jenny complained.

"I don't care, that cat has torn almost every window-curtain there is in this house, other than the dogs chewing my shoes!" Winston reminded her.

Jenny then was taken back to last weekend.

Oliver had strung almost every window-curtain in the house. Jenny knew he didn't mean it, nor did the dogs mean to chew the shoes. But maybe they were just bored?

She then finally answered. "A-Alright... I'll be sure to get them both..." Jenny called.  
And with that she led them downstairs...


	2. Chapter 2: Basement Quarrels

**Next chapter here for Book 1! Please enjoy!**

"This is all your fault!" Georgette howled in fury at Tito.

"Hey! it was Einstein too!" Tito shot back at her. "Whoa, just cool it!" Dodger snapped,  
the Terrier's teeth baring now.

"Ok, Ok, gosh..." Tito snorted, yet was still mad for the fact that Georgette blamed everything on him.

Finally the door slid open and Jenny let Oliver in.

"See you guys later.." Jenny's voice rasped from behind the door and then your heard foot-steps...  
and then... she was gone.

"W-what happened you guys?" Oliver instantly asked once he was on the ground.

"It was Tito! Always is!" Georgette sneered.

"Aleight shut up!" Rita finally snapped. "If we're going to be down here, for about two or three hours, might as well get use to it, and be quiet!" Rita explained with a frown.

"Rita's right" Dodger agreed with a nod. "Always is..." Francis huffed.  
But Dodger wouldn't let it slip.

"What was that?!" DOdger snarled.

"Oh nothing! Only the fact that you seem to ALWAYS agree with Rita" Francis rasped, getting a laugh from Tito.

Dodger was astounded. "WHAAAAT!" Dodger yelped.

"What are you saying?" Dodger quickly lied his ears flat, and curled his lips into a snarl, now rounding on Francis and encircling him slowly.

"Oh nothing..." Francis only clamly scratched his ear with his backpaw, seeming it was nothing.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, Francis, but quit it!" Rita then snapped.

"Oh oh oh! Well, well, well! Looks like Rita is now sticking up for old Dodger!" Tito chuckled,  
with a yip.

"Alright that's it! SHUT UP!" Georgette then snarled.

"Yeah you guys... We aren't going to get out of here any sooner by fighting it off" Oliver agreed, flicking his small, orange, tabby tail.

"Oliver's right you guys" Einstein barked.

"Ok then, let's all have seperate corners..." Dodger snickered.

"What?" Rita questioned.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Oliver suddenly then hissed.

Everyone quickly calmed and quieted at this.

"Now if we're going to do this... then we better do it right..." Oliver explained.

Dodger and Francis both rolled their eyes at each other, while Rita let out a snort and even Georgette gave a small scowl.

"let's not dwell on this any longer..." Rita advised.

Oliver nodded and then quickly sighed, now having time to actually scan the room of the basement.

"Well I guess we could make this work..." Oliver began but Dodger cut him off.

"Make this work!? Your telling me, that we can make this work by being compressed in the same room with all these brats!" Dodger especially shifted his eyes towards Francis.

"If we can all work together then yes..." Oliver confirmed, his ears flicking in inpatience.

"Well, I personally think we should actually try-..." Georgette started, but she was cut off by foot-steps, sounding at the door.

"Shh! Quick! someone's coming!" Rita whispered loudly right as the door quickly flung open.

They were all quite suprised to see... Winston.

"ugh what does HE want?" Tito snorted.

"Shh! cool it!" Rita snapped as Winston stepped into the room.

"Alright... I've got a solution.." Winston began, even though he knew that the dogs couldn't understand him.

"I'm going to try this again... but this time I've got something new for you all..." Winston then quickly held out a box of treats that said _'Chew-4-Hours'_.

"Huh?" Rita tipped her head to one side.

"That's the solution!?" Georgette mocked.

"What do they want us to do? Chew for hours!?" Tito began cracking up in laughs at this joke.

But the box really did say, _'Chew-4-hours'_ meaning both, **Chew for hours**, and **Chew for four hours**.

"Wow... seems neat and new... maybe we should give it a shot?" Rita then confirmed.

"yeah, it might take our minds off of shoes..." Einstein proudly added.

And that's just what Winston wanted...


	3. Chapter 3: Breadybones

**This chapter get's more interesting with the 'Chew-4-Life' treat creators... Hope you enjoy! And don't miss my second book to this series!**

Winston led everyone back upstairs and into the Kitchen.

"Now, now. You all stay right there while I go find me some scissors to open this box of goodies"  
Winston gave a grin before rushing around the Kitchen, for the scissors.

Rita quickly turned to everyone.

"ok, so what do you think this thing my be? A trick?" Rita questioned.

Einstein shrugged while Georgette gave a small scowl.

"What if they taste horrible!?" The dramatic poodle scoffed.

"Shut up already, and be prepared to try one!" Dodger growled. "You don't even know what they taste like... yet" Dodger explained in a slightly awkward manner.

"Oh come on! I can read the ingredients on the box, and you all can tell me how it tastes... but I'm not trying one" Georgette snorted before quickly racing to the steps that led upstairs.

"Oh good grief" Francis rolled his eyes as Winston came back with the box opened now.

"Here we are! Here's one for you, you, you, and you!" Winston chimmed as he handed each dog a bone-like-treat.

"They're breadybones! Each breadybone has a meaty flavored center with a crunchy, chewable coating" Winston explained as he read the box so called 'Chew-4-Hours'.

Rita quickly tried to scoff it down, but was instantly gripped with the flavor.

"MMMMM!" She mumbled over her mouth-ful of breadybone.

"OOH MAN! Mine tastes like sausage!" Tito remarked.

"Mine tastes like steak!" Einstein chimmed.

"I've got one that tastes like pork!" Dodger included.

"I've got a sausage-tasting one too!" Francis barked happily as he dove for another bite of his bone.

"MMM... mine tastes like... like... Bacon!" Rita howled.

"There's multiple flavors! mmm! I could get use to this!" Tito tried cramming his breadybone in mouth all at once, but the trick is, you have to chew on it for several minutes or 'hours' to get to the centered meaty part and then finish it off.

And although the name is 'breadybones' it's not really bready or made of bread.  
It's just called that since it's covering looks slightly soft like bread, even though it's really, really crunchy and hard.

"I'm going to go try and get to the center of my breadybone!" Einstein suddenly whisked.

"Yeah, yeah! A contest! Who can get to the center, the fastest!" Tito mused.

"Oh your on!" Dodger howled, as he instantly started chewing away.

Rita quickly rushed over to join the group, but then noticed, Oliver just sitting there and staring at his own meaty-breadybone.

"Uh... Err..." Oliver gulped. "I'm not too thrilled with mine..." Oliver mewed.

Rita shook her head. "Oh.. well... I don't think the 'Chew-4-hours' brand makes cat treats like this for dogs... sorry" Rita remarked, then, without anymore hesitation, dug into her bone, chewing madly like a hog.

"T-That's good to know!" Oliver hissed angrily and jealously.

"FINE!" Oliver slightly sobbed before he rushed upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Francis stopped for a moment from chewing his bone. "Like I'd know..." Dodger shrugged, then everyone went back to eating their breadybones... well Almost everyone...  
there was still Georgette...


	4. Chapter 4: A Small, Equal, Plan

**Next chapter finally... hope you enjoy! I've been working hard on this, even though the chapters seem small. It took a lot of time in my hours, so please enjoy! thank you!**

Oliver quickly raced past Georgette's room, sobbing because of what Rita had said to him.  
She would have never said that to him in the first place! Well that was before the breadybones...  
did the breadybones have something to do with it?

Oliver didn't know, nor did he care... all he felt like doing was rushing to Jenny, which was not here by the way. Jenny had left for school a few minutes ago while the gang of dogs were still in the basement.

Oliver then just shot under Jenny's massive bed, his cheek-fur getting soeaked from his tears.

He didn't know why he felt so bad no from just a little comment like that, but it pained him to see that nobody even hardly recognized on how he felt with the new treats or should he say _**'Stupid** breadybones_!**'** PUH!

But suddenly, footsteps sounded at the entrance to Jenny's room.

Oliver gulped and laid his ears flat onto his head.

Was it Rita? Or Dodger? Maybe Francis? He didn't wanna know. he didn't wanna see them, for all he cared!

But then the familiar voice spoke. It was Georgette.

"O-Oliver?" Georgette's voice was for one soothing.

Oliver sniffled. "Y-yes?" he tried to not let his voice crack so much, but it did anyways...

"Oliver? W-Why aren't you downstairs? With Dodger and them? Having fun?" Georgette remarked.

Oliver shifted from under the bed, to make sure it REALLY WAS Georgette and got a quick glimpse of her white and blue-fluffy paws.  
It really was her... which was quite confusing.

Georgette was always a big bossy, prideful, annoying, screw! or brat... well whatever!

Oliver couldn't think straight for the moment... he couldn't even think on how to criticize someone right!

"You alright?" Georgette was getting impatient now, her voice hardening.

Oliver quickly sighed, then finally padded out from under the bed, slowly though.

"Yes, I'm fine" he ansered, quite gloomily though.

"Oh honey, I'm not stupid you know? I can tell by the look on your face that you are most surely not fine." Georgette mused.

Oliver finally nodded to this. What could he say? A lie? No... he wouldn't... he couldn't...  
because either way Georgette would have figured it out.

"Well what's wrong?" Georgette asked again.

Oliver hesitated a bit before answering.

"I-It's the breadybones... they're somehow so addicting to the gang members that they all are acting even so... mean now! And selfish!" Oliver yelled, his feelings all pouring out at once.

"Shh, Shh... now I'm sure those bready-whatever's can't be that addicting, now can it?  
CAUSE IT'LL NEVER WORK ON ME!" Georgette howled loudly, wanting the gang members from downstairs to hear...

"now.. let's go see how really addicting those things are, shall we?" Georgette's dramatic tone returned to her once more, and her sympathetic eyes vanished into being solid, determined eyes.

"Come" she quckly then began at a trot, and slowly made her way to the stairwell.

Oliver quickly followed and then the two halted at the top of the stairs.

Georgette and Oliver quickly then watched from the top of the stairs at all of the scenes going on downstairs... and it was horrible!

"Give me that back! It's mine!" Tito growled as Einstein snapped Tito's breadybone from his jaws.

"Don't even think about it!" Dodger snarled as Francis tried to grab at Dodger's.

Everyone was going crazy! All over some stupid treat!

"Good gracious!" Georgette fretted.

"I-I can't be too sure at what to say..." she then mumbled.

"Well what are we going to do?" Oliver asked.

"Hmm..." Georgette dwelled on this question.

"We can't even go near them to recieve a snarl or a growl..." Oliver mewed thoughtfully.

"I've got it! We'll steal the box of breadybones, and throw it away! Simple!" Georgette recommended.

Oliver shrugged a little unsure at this.

"It's worth a try though" he said after hesiation at last.

Georgette then quickly led the way downstairs, with Oliver tagging behind...


	5. Chapter 5: Winton's Mistake

Oliver and Georgette zipped downstairs, while the others were well unaware of their appearance.

"There's the box" Oliver squeaked as it came into view ontop of the counter.

"Well get it! Cause I sure can't get up there..." Georgette spat while she quickly turned to look and see if anyone saw them.

She sighed in relief. "They're too busy fighting... that's good" Goergette muttered as Oliver leaped up, a little wobbily and first, and then quickly regained his balance with his tail.

He then began, stalking over towards the box and then finally grasped it in his tiny mouth.

"Got it!" He mumbled around the box.

"Good, good, now quickly dump it into the trash while the gang and Winston aren't looking, and then when they finish the breadybones that they've started, there will be no more..."  
Georgette explained.

Oliver gave a brisk nod, before heaving the box towards the trash.

But something wasn't right...  
For some reason, Georgette's ears kept on perking.

"Hmm... wait wait! I think Winston's coming!" Georgette finally barked, making Oliver quickly set the box down and leap to the floor like a hare escaping a hunting-dogs' grasp.

And, just as Georgette expected, Winston came barging into the room, like so.

He quickly then spotted the fighting dogs in the living room.

"W-What!? What's going on!" Winston demanded, making everyone stop fighting.

"What. Have you all gone mad? WHATS WITH THE BITING AND FIGHTING!?" Winston yelled.

Oliver quickly sprang an idea.

He quickly leaped back onto the counter, making Georgette give a gasp.

"It's ok, I've got this" He whispered back to her before beginning to paw at the box.

"What? Oliver?" Winston quickly then picked up the box and then looked back at the cat.

"The... B-Breadybones? OH! WHY OF COURSE!" Winston quickly understood as he read the sides on the box that said 'warning, highly addicting'.

"Oh? My, my! I've made a mistake for buying these..." Winston quickly found his mistake.

"Have I lost my mind? I'm dreadfully sorry" He rasped as he quickly threw the box away, making Georgette heave a sigh.

Oliver then turned to give her a wink, at which she gave a grin in return.

"Alright you mutts! Back to the basement while I get the breadybones cleaned up and out of here..." Winston heasitated before speaking.

All of the dogs quickly looked at each other, confused at what had become of them.

"Wait man, so no more breadybones?" Tito barked sharply.

Oliver quickly shook his head.

"Nope, no more" He assured before leaping down from the counter.

"You've all gone crazy for those treats. It's time to put them up" Georgette agreed.

"lucky for me though, i wasn't stupid enough to have one..." She then added which made a few dogs frown.

Dodger shook his head then ended it with a shrug.

"Well now what?" Tito rasped as Winston began shooing them off so he could collect the breadybones.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes until Einstein spoke up.

"Shoes anyone?" The Great dane chuckled...


	6. Chapter 6: New Starts

**Final chapter! Hope you like it. (I kinda got a little sloppy towards the end, and sorry for that)**

"You know what? This totally beats those dumb old breadybones!" Tito yelped as he gulped down another last starp of leather.

Rita chuckled at the sight. "What an appatite, anyhow" She remarked as Einstein came trotting into the room, full with pride.

"Hey guys, look what I just got, from Winston!" Einstein quickly dropped a bunch of chew toy-type things.

Tito was instantly on his paws. "hey man, where'd you say you got these things again?"  
The Chihuahua mused as he sniffed at one of them with his small nose.

"These seem nice man!" Tito squeaked as he quickly bit down into one... which surprisingly didn't burst or pop!

"hey man! I think these were made for chewing!" Tito barked.

Einstein nodded. "That's the point..." He confirmed as he too began biting at one.

Dodger quickly sat up from where he sat.

"Hmm? What?" The Terrier tipped his head to one side.

Einstein perked his ears at this.

"C-Come on Dodger. Rita? Francis? There's plenty for all of us" Einstein remarked as he continued chewing on his chew-toy.

Rita quickly rose to her paws next.

"Well they do look appealing I guess" she shrugged making Dodger slide a grin.

"yeah" The Terrier confirmed before the dogs quickly joined the others.

Oliver though watched from a far distance. He really didn't care this much about chew-toys.

But that wasn't the point! Winston had gotten him a mouse-toy!  
He quickly pawed at it while the dogs chewed on their new toys.

This was the life. He really did love it. The gang. Jenny. Winston. and more...

This was the company as always...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Please keep watch for my book 2! Please don't miss it**


End file.
